Zoids Crusaders
by Magna Vritramon
Summary: Takes place ten years after Zoids Zero. The search for the Supreme Ultimate X begins. Thats basically it. Mostly new character but old ones will show up. Chapter 3 now up. R&R Please.
1. Partner Destroyed

****

ZOIDS CRUSADERS

****

EPISODE 1: PARTNER DESTROYED

The sun beamed bright upon the dry desert ground. An almost unbearable heat that nobody welcomed. It was about to get much hotter though for a Zoid battle was imminent. In the distance flew a blue Whale King transport followed by a Hover Cargo on the ground. The Cargo came to a halt but the airborne whale king continued forward about two miles and settled down near a mountain. There was a long moment of silence in the area, neither of the two teams launched their Zoids but instead waited patiently for the Judge Capsule. The Capsule broke orbit and plummeted toward the earth until it crashed hard in the ground. The capsule raised up from the massive crater and opened its hatch to reveal the white robotic judge. He spoke. "The area within a twenty mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield. All non personnel must leave the battlefield at one. This is not a drill. Battle mode approved. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. Battle mode 0990. Attention Kaiju team, attention Blazing X team launch your Zoids now. The Kaiju team's hover cargo opened its top hatch and launched a Lightning Sykes and two Saber Tigers. 

The Whale King opened its mouth as the Blazing X team readied themselves for the battle. "Attention Tidus, Sasha, and Yuraki. We have to get out there now." The young technical genius, Zut Kunzaki, managed the launching procedures and battle overview alone for the first time. His father usually was there to help but something came up. His father was confident in him, however so he held his head up high.

"Yuraki moving out!" The only female member of the team, Yuraki Jiku, was always the first to launch. She twisted her short, green hair around her index finger as she waited for her teammates. 

"Tidus ready to rock!" The cocky yet eager Tidus Zankura pushed the controls forward and sped out of the Whale King's mouth in his Berzerk Fury. 

"Sasha Bangzer here! Lets go!" The blue Shield Liger piloted by their ace pilot, Sasha, ran out of the Whale King to join the others. Sasha scratched his head as he observed the opposition. "That Sykes will be the tricky one." 

"Tell me about it." Yuraki tensed up with excitement. The judge gave them the okay to fight and the two teams charged. Sasha and Yuraki focused on the Saber Tigers while Tidus and the Berzerk Fury broke formation and engaged in battle. "Get out of my way pussy cat!" Yuraki rammed her opponent then fired continuously till her open's Zoid ceased functioning. She observed Sasha who was battling nearby. The toyed with the Saber Tiger for a moment then pounced. Sparks flew everywhere as Sasha's Shield Liger slashed the missile launcher of it's back. 

"Gotta do better than that! I'm through toying with you! Time to put your Zoid on ice." He flipped a switch causing the Ligers mane to stand up generating a power shield around its body. The enemy was helpless without its missile launcher. Sasha charged hard and delivered heavy damage to the Saber Tiger as its pilot screamed over the intercom. "Yea now for the final warrior." He ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair and smiled as he thought about their tenth straight win. The two rushed to aid their comrade against the speed hungry Lightning Sykes.

The battle raged on as Tidus defended against the heavy fire from his opponent. "Can't defend forever. I need to use the shield generators for my finisher." The Lightning Sykes ran circles around the Berzerk Fury. "Zut what should I do!?"

Zut though hard for a moment. "Just wait a second. Sasha and Yuraki are right behind you. Sasha charge the Sykes with your shield attack. Do that a few times to see which direction he dodges to. Yuraki watch the Sykes for a pattern." Sasha complied eagerly and charged full force but the Sykes dodged left easily. They went at it three more times with the same results.

"Alright! Firing pulse cannon!" The Sykes jumped right in the way of her attack and was knocked off its feat.

"Alright I give up just don't wreck my Zoid!" Cried the opposing pilot over the intercom. 

"Aaw! I wonted to disable wit." Yuraki exclaimed sarcastically. 

"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is....the Blazing X team." The judge raised his left arm. "Congratulations on your tenth consecutive win warriors." The capsule closed and the capsule rocketed toward the Judge Satellite in space.

"You fought well. Train yourselves and challenge us again." Tidus in his Berzerk Fury sped toward the Whale King. 

"Hey warrior do you need any help?" Sasha asked.

"No thank you. What's your names?"

"I'm Sasha Bangzer. The guy in the Berzerk Fury is Tidus Zankura. And our only female over there, in the Blade Liger, is Yuraki Jiku."

"My name is Vlad. The other two are my brothers, Chad, and Rad." 

"Come on guys we have to get back to the base." Zut yelled. The two rushed to the ship. 

"Goodbye warriors."

******

About an hour passed as the Blazing X team flew over the grass planes toward their home. Tidus sat in front of his rare Zoid in the maintenance bay. His blond hair glowed under the white lights and his green eyes shined as he starred at his Zoid. "So you feeling good buddy?" The Fury road softly. "Yea I thought so." He hopped up and straightened his wrinkled yellow tee shirt. "I'm gonna grab a bite to eat now so sit tight."

Yuraki crept up behind him and smacked his behind. "Did I hear you say food?" Tidus admired her for a moment and put his arm around her. "I want some noodles." They walked out into the hallway and were greeted by Zut. "Hey Zut what's wrong?" 

"Some strange activity is going down fifteen miles north of us. I think the Shadow Knights may be up to something." He wasn't in his normal outfit but instead he wore his battle gear of a black leather bomber jacket with loose fitting black leather pants and a black tee shirt. 

"So that's why you're wearing your gear?" Yuraki scratched her head. 

"I hope nothing is wrong but we have to go check. Where is Sasha?"

"Right behind you." The four nodded and reentered the maintenance bay. 

"Hand me my necklace over by you Sasha." Tidus extended his arm behind him as he laced up his boots. He grabbed the gold necklace with the large X shaped charm. Yuraki stripped down to her undergarments and threw on a tight blue belly shirt with a long blue, split dress and black boots. 

"Alright lets go Blade Liger." She got into the cockpit and secured herself in her seat.

"Ready Fury?" Tidus asked. The Fury roared loud.

Zut pulled a small control unit out of the wall and set the auto pilot to increase speed. Sasha slipped his shoes on and threw his gray bolero on over his bright orange tee shirt. "How much longer till we're there?"

"We should be close enough to go by foot or paw or whatever and arrive in one minute. Looks like a raid down there." Zut opened the Whale King's mouth and the three others jetted out when they were low enough. "Get there quick!"

They sped over the planes toward the battlefield. Large explosions could be seen in the distance. Zabats flew over the small base dropping missiles and taking out the small Cannon Tortoises on the ground. "Look everyone we have to shoot down the Zabats! I'll distract the Hellcats to our right while you consent fire above. They broke formation. "Shield attack Liger!" The Shield Liger roared as it collided with the Hellcats. They weren't going to go down that easy however, his friends now had ample time to attack. Tidus activated the charged particle blaster of his Berzerk Fury and it bolted itself to the ground. Zabats dived toward him like kamikaze fighters.

"Either the pilots are dumb or they are self automated Zabats. It doesn't matter! FIRE!" The charged particle blast completely annihilated the Zabats. The charred remains plummeted to the ground and exploded even more upon impact. "Yea!" He yelled in excitement but his celebration was halted by a barrage of missiles. 

"Look up there!" Yuraki directed their attention toward the elevated ground surrounding the base. There stood a large army or Gun Snipers armed with Wild Weasel Assault Units. "Shadow Knights no doubt!" 

"Too many of them for us. Zut fire at them from the Whale King!" 

"Hold it warriors!" A Gun Sniper stepped forward. "We are the brave soldiers of the Shadow Knight organization. You have no business here! Do not try to resist us warriors! We have you surrounded so just leave here now or suffer death!" The pilot sounded quite furious. 

"We wont back down!" Sasha exclaimed. 

"What are you doing Sasha!?" Zut yelled over the intercom. "We have to pull back!"

"What was that warrior!? You would defy the future rulers of Planet Zi!? Your bravery will the death of you." Gun Snipers directed their attention toward Sasha's Blade Liger. 

_I've never backed down from anything! But the odds are heavily stacked in their favor. Ooooh! _"Damn it!" Sasha charged up the hill with his shield at full power. Missiles cut through the air toward him but he didn't care. The ground erupted and the Shield Liger flew through the air. 

"Sasha!" Zut, now back in the Whale King's control room, fired a massive barrage of missiles at the Knights. The others consented their fire as well. The Shield Liger charged once more. Though it had suffered heavy damage Sasha was not willing to give up. The Shield attack barely worked now but he still gave it a try. About thirty missiles flew toward him this time. He knew he didn't stand a chance and in a blink of the eye his ravaged Zoid fell hard off the cliff and onto the tallest building on the base. The ceiling collapsed and the Liger fell through. The impact caused the ground beneath him to give way as his Zoid fell deeper into the basement.

"Sasha!" His teammates cried. 

"Now we'll finish off the rest of you punk kids! Attack!" 

****Will Sasha make it out of this battle alive? Will his team be wiped out? What's so important in the base that the Shadow Knights are after? Find out in the next chapter.**** 


	2. Berzerk Against Berzerk

****

EPISODE 2: BERZERK AGAINST BERZERK

"Dammit! There's just too many of these guys." Tidus activated his Zoids shields and slowly retreated away from the battle field. Yuraki was having a hard time dodging the wild weasel assaults for a hasty retreat. "Yuraki get behind me quick!" She luckily made it to his side.

"Take this!" Zut fired the Whale Kings pulse lasers and scattered the enemy Gun Snipers. Their numbers were slowly depleting. "We have to get Sasha.." 

"Tidus you god the fastest and strongest Zoid so get in there and save Sasha." Yuraki commanded.

"You would make me do this wouldn't you?" Tidus charged in and avoided enemy fire with ease. The rods upon his Berzerk Fury extended forward and pierced through the charging G.S. Units.

Meanwhile, deep within the base, the ravaged Shield Liger laid lifeless on top of some large broken crates. Electricity snapped all around its body and pieces of the armor slowly slid off of its hide. The cockpit cover struggled to open then slid off onto the floor. The walls quaked slightly from the battle above ground. Dirt fell down upon Sasha's face and irritated him enough to awaken. "W-wha?" He open his green eyes and blinked hard till they focused. "Where am I? What Happened?" The seat restraints came undone and he fell hard to the broken ground beneath. "My Liger!" He looked up at his destroyed Liger. "Now I remember! I charged in like an idiot and attacked those Gun Snipers." He stumbled to his feat and starred at what was left of his Zoid, his partner. "Rest in peace old friend." He could barely move his legs but he tried his best to search for a way out. He luckily avoided a large peace of rubble that landed behind him. "Better be careful." The area looked strange. It appeared that the base had been built above a cave that had been made into a large storage area. "Looks kinda like a maintenance area. But who would build one in a cave?" He walked deeper and deeper until he came across a large crate that was nearly unharmed. "I wonder what's in here." He looked around for the release switch. "Lets hope what ever it is can get me out of here. Oh here it is. Hmmm lets just push 'em all." He pressed a few buttons and the box opened slowly shooting out steam all the while. "Whoa what kinda Zoid..."

Meanwhile the battle was drawing close to a victory for the Blazing X team. Only about ten more G.S. Units stood in their way. Sparks pour flew off the Zoids like rain as they battled furiously. Yuraki held her own, easily, against the exhausted Shadow Knight warriors. She struck the Snipers as fast as lightning taking only minimal damage herself. The Berzerk Fury rushed to her side. The two stood back to back firing at the last few remaining Snipers. 

"Down hold back soldiers! Destroy those two!" Their leader screamed. He then realized that only he was left. "My men!? All defeated by average Zoid warriors." He attempted to retreat but before anyone could react the final Gun Sniper fell hard on the ground. "What the hell is going on here!?" 

"You made a huge mistake!" A new Zoid stood before them all. A black and gold colored Liger resembling the famous Liger Zero unit. It roared loud and the pilot spoke again. "You're useless." Liger shocked the fallen Sniper with many bolts of electricity.

"Now that's a nice looking Liger." Yuraki slouched down in her seat and cracked her neck. The battle was over finally yet they still didn't know what was going down. "Oh I'm so glad you are ok Sasha! I knew that was your voice I heard. Where did you pick up that kick brass Liger? Does it have any cool weapons? How fast is-is-is...." She began to hyperventilate because of her excessive jabbering. 

"Breath deep idiot!" Tidus yelled. "The other was totaled eh?" Sasha didn't answer. "Must have been some real dumb luck to find a Zoid like that in the base. Do you suppose that that's what the Shadow Knights were after?"

"I don't know. I really don't care! This is one awesome piece of machinery!" His voice sounded sinister. He didn't sound like his normal happy go lucky self. "Hahaha!"

"Calm down you haven't even got a taste of that Zoid. 

"Oh but I will! Tidus, Yuraki, you are my first true opponents." 

"What!?" The others asked in unison.

"You heard me! Brace yourselves!"

Yuraki chuckled hard. "Oh man you really had me going for a moment!" The new Liger howled and attacked her with lightning speed. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Testing my new Zoid." The Ligers clashed. Fighting like wild animals over a scrap of food. The Blade Liger wouldn't last much longer against the furious swipes of its opponent. 

"What's going on down there!?" Zut yelled. 

"Stop it you two!" The B. Fury intervened. A three way clash had began between the three teammates. A viscous struggle that Yuraki couldn't handle. Her Zoid quaked furiously and began to slow down more and more.

"Like it!? I'd like to introduce you to the Liger Zero X!" He slammed down on the foot pedals and retreated a small distance from the two. 

"Impressive. But I must ask....WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? We're a team we don't fight each other." Yuraki exclaimed.

"Shut up! AAAARRRGGG!" Sasha grabbed his head in pain. _What is this feeling!? _The Liger Zero X darted around behind the others and began to glow with a brilliant golden light. _What is it doing? _The monitor flashed wildly. "S-strike l-laser claw? What's that?" 

"Watch your back!" They turned and fire their weapons, every bullet missed their mark. The rampaging Zoid jumped up high and pulled its front right arm back. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" With a single, radiant downward slash the Zero X tore the Blade Liger's left arm clean off. Sasha began to breath erratically. "What are you doing Liger. That's not what I wanted! W-wha? Nooo, they're my friends so stop!" His head began to ache again. "What kinda Zoid is this!?" The Zero X seemed to laugh as it stomped the Blade Liger.

"Tidus do something! My command system froze!"

"Don't move, Sasha!" Tidus tensed up as he locked onto the Zero X for his charged particle blaster. Sweat rolled slowly down his face as he contemplated his action.

"This Zoid-it-its out of control!" Sasha pounded away at the monitor. "Disable it!"

Tidus gulped hard. He couldn't attack his friend but he had to. "Eject! Dammit eject!"

"I can't!" The Zero X began to crackle with electricity as the three blades upon its back began to raise up. "Get out of the way!" No matter what he did he could not keep the liger from firing its electromagnetic bolts. Without even thinking Tidus fired the particle blast. 

"SHIT!" He cried as the thought of the Zero X and its pilot completely destroyed stuck in his head. "SASHA!" The beam died down slowly. An massive explosion could be seen off in the distance. But where was the Zero X. He panicked for a moment, examining the area for his friend. "Sa-Sasha! Sasha! SASHA!"

"Look out behind you!" Zut's face popped up on a hologram screen. "Sasha?"

"Damn this Zoid!?" Sasha head ached more and more as the battle went on. Tidus attacked with everything his Zoid had. He had to disable it and rescue his friend but what a task that was proving to be. Two powerful Zoids scratching and clawing away at each other. Determined to win. But what was it about the Zero X. It fought with determination as if it were natural predator. 

Meanwhile Zut paced back and forth in the Whale Kings control room. He couldn't bring himself to subdue the Zero X with power. The only alternative was his genius. "It makes sense now. That is no ordinary Zoid. Its a rare wild Zoid that must be tamed. A Zoid like that would be extremely capable if someone trains it and forms a bond with it. But how can Sasha calm it down?" He activated a direct link to the Zero X. "Sasha! Listen up!"

"I-aah-hear-arg-you!"

"That's a wild Zoid you found. It would be a great addition to our units if you can tame it. You sound like your head hurts. If I'm right its probably feeding on your brainwaves."

"So what-aaaaahhh-you're saying I need to focus my mind if I want to stop it?" He replied sarcastically.

"Yah hunh! Just give it a try."

That didn't sit too well with Sasha. He had meditated with Zut a few times but couldn't quite do it. "Help me out here! It's gonna be hard with Tidus retaliating." 

"Tidus back off and keep moving. Sasha has to beat this thing with his mind." 

"Mind? Well...ok." He pulled the joysticks back and retreated. After all that they had been through the two Zoids hadn't taken as much damage as expected. "Well at least we should be able to afford these repairs. Dammit! My beautiful Fury." His Zoid growled. "Yea I hear you buddy. Don't worry. You'll be good as new in no time."

"Alright! Focus Sasha focus." Zut commanded . He was surprised however that the Zero X had already stopped. _Strange._

Concentrate....focus....Zut believes in me. I can do it! The Zero X howled ferociously and paced back and forth. _Listen to me X. You can trust me. You helped me escape the cave....I needed you then. I trusted you. Stop fighting my friends. _It seemed to calm down somewhat but still paced back and forth back and forth. Slower and slower it moved until finally it stopped. _Don't worry. I forgive you. I didn't rescue you, you rescued me. Now just simmer down._

"What's going on Sasha?" Zut questioned.

"It's ok, I guess. The Liger won't retaliate anymore, I hope." The cockpit opened up and Sasha quickly jumped out. "You're an amazing piece of machinery. But you're too wild for me to handle sooooooo...I guess you can leave. You're free to roam my friend."

"I've never seen this Liger type." Tidus walked up behind Sasha. "You should keep it. Like Zut said, you tame it and it'll be incredible."

"Well that's for him to decide. What will it be Liger?" There was a long moment of silence before the mysterious Liger finally ran off through the jungle. 

"Why let something like that go!? That Liger was like free money you find on a ground when you're broke!" Tidus exploded. Ever since he acquired the Berzerk Fury he had never had such a hard time against one Zoid. 

"He told me he wanted to be free again. I found him frozen in a crate. He must have hated that with a passion. So now he's free to roam. He only attacked you because he hadn't seen others like him in so long." Sasha softly rubbed his forehead. "Plus that thing causes a lot of stress on ya." 

"If you say so. This maybe the worst decision you ever made."

"Maybe it is. Something tells me that's not the last I'll see of him."

*****

They finally dragged the Blade Liger back into the ship and secured it to the maintenance deck. Yuraki fell fast asleep during the battle and didn't notice she was now sprawled out in her bed. Tidus and Sasha sat around playing cards while Zut piloted them home. Sasha had been in low spirits since the Zero X walked off. He felt as if his date had dumped him. He may not have gotten a feel for the Liger but he really wanted to let it roam. 

"See I told you!" Tidus slammed his cards down on the table.

"Ah shut up!" Sasha nearly had a fit. "I do not regret letting him go! And no I'm not crying...I just got something in my eyes."

"What's going on in here?" Yuraki stumbled sleepily into the room wearing a gray sweater and a pair of low cut jeans. "Why is the whop-head pouting?" 

"I'm not!"

"He's crying because he set that Liger free." Tidus snickered, grabbed Sasha, and put him in a headlock. "Ah don't worry. We'll get you a new Shield Liger."

"You were right before. I want that Liger frickin' Zero X."

HEY GUYS COME QUICK YOU GOTTA SEE THIS! Zut yelled over the intercom. They looked at each other curiously then rushed to the control room. They got there as quick as they could and nearly flopped down on the ground in exhaustion. 

"What is It?" Sasha questioned. 

"Look on the monitor."

"Wha-oh my god!" Sasha's jaw dropped like a brick. "Its him...THE ZERO X IS AT THE BASE!" He jumped up and down with glee. The Zero X had found there base and awaited their return like a faithful hound.

"Well Sash, looks like he wants to get to know you too." He rubbed his friend's head and watched the Liger on the screen as it roared.

_We'll be partners for life my friend. _Sasha though to himself. "Alright!" 

****The Liger Zero X. I still haven't gotten around to buying the model kit. Ah well stay tune for the next chapter.****


	3. The Hunted

****

EPISODE 3: THE HUNTED

Somewhere beneath the ocean lies the top secret lair of the Shadow Knight organization. Yesterday they sent their best to retrieve a single Zoid-they returned discouraged and empty-handed. Ace pilot Koga Minisura sat before his three superiors explaining the situation as if it were a life and death situation. The words came out as slow as molasses. An important mission-failed.

"And you say you fought with the Zero X?" The oldest of the three elder councilmen questioned stroking his long white beard. 

"Yes. It took out my Zoid with single mid range attack." His blood red eyes shook with fear. "An E.M.P. strike."

"We know all about that Zoid's capabilities. We used to own it back when we were the Backdraft Group." The three stood and walked around Minisura, surrounded him, and continued. "Ten years ago we were the fierce Backdraft Group. We where unstoppable until he came along..."

Minisura shifted in his seat. "You mean Bit Cloud?"

"Yes! Bit Cloud! The only pilot who tamed the Ultimate X Liger Zero. No matter how dirty and underhanded our tactics were we could not defeat him!"

"Even our Ultimate X, the Berzerk Fury, couldn't defeat him." The third elder spoke. "The Zero X is the only other known Ultimate X Zoid. Before we could use it we were disbanded and the Zero X confiscated. "

"Their is something else, elders." Said Minisura.

"The Berzerk Fury. You said that you fought with it as well?"

"Yes. The only known one in existence. But why did a common team of Zoid battle pilots have it?"

"The King, Vega Obscura, was pardoned when the Backdraft was tried by the Zoid Battle commission, because of he was one and it was said that he was nothing but a confused pawn in some wicked game. About five years ago he quit battling and set the Fury free. What a waste he proved to be in the end."

"Minisura..."

"Yes?"

"You will find the Zero X and retrieve it, now!"

"Y-Yes!"

******

Meanwhile, back at the base of the Burning X team, our heroes pondered over the new Liger. Why did it come and wait for Sasha? Why did it really attack them? Sasha didn't care at all why, he only cared about what battling with his new partner would be like. Tidus and Zut stood in a daze reading the data analysis. Yuraki paid no attention to anything that was going on for she had he own problem. Her Zoid had received heavy damage and needed repairs quickly.

"Mr. Kunzaki!? How long before my Zoid will be up and running?" Yuraki screamed. Zut's father stumbled into the hangar with a bottle of liquor in his hand. He stood behind her singing softly and shaking his head. His spiky, jet black hair slapped him in the face as he danced and drank. "Mr. Kunzaki, you shouldn't be drinking at a time like this!"

"Whooo! Oh yea....you know your Zoid is missing one of its *hick* legs?"

"DUH! THAT'S CLEAR AS DAY TA SEE! I need it fixed quick so I can battle!" She exploded.

Sasha attempted to cheer her up. "Don't worry we can take them in latter today. We are near Zodos City aren't we?" 

"About five miles away from it. We should have enough money already but we should sell one of those old Zoids so we can be sure to have enough. How many are there in our storage anyway?" 

"Well there is my old Gojulas..." The Mr. Kunzaki took a sip of his liquor, "Tidus's old Rev Raptor and Zut's old Pteras. They *hick* can still be *hick* used but require heavy repairs and new parts."

"Well let's sell the Gojulas." Sasha put his arm around Yuraki's waist and poked her nose. "Then we can get her Zoid fixed and have the Fury's armor cleaned up." Zut and Tidus joined the others. They debated over the matter for a moment then agreed to go to Zodos for an overhaul. 

"Well lets get moving now before it's too late." Zut exclaimed happily. 

*****

With their Zoids all loaded up, except the Zero X, they were ready to make the short journey to Zodos City. Sasha decided not to go along but instead took his new Zoid for a test run. He went about fifteen miles away from the base toward the beach. 

"You handle pretty good Liger. I didn't think you'd be so eager to let me pilot. What's that? Oh we're here! I wasn't paying much attention." The Liger stopped at the shore and let Sasha out. "That was good!" The Liger roared at faced the setting sun. "So Liger how about a nick name? Ok how about.....Volt....you don't like it?" The Zero X roared and turned around. "Ok ok! How about.....Mercurius? Maybe? Well at least I'm getting somewhere." Sasha dug his heals into the sand. The liger turned and nudged Sasha with his nose. "What? You like the name Mercurius? Well alright, Mercurius it is!" He hopped back into the cockpit and activated lowered the restraints. Lets AUUUUUUUUGHHHHH!" A hail of lasers rained down on them. 

"Zoid warrior! The Shadow Knights have come for that Zoid. Exit the cockpit and just walk away." Cried a familiar voice. 

"You sound familiar. Are you the leader of the Knights that attacked us before!?" A video link popped up on Sasha's right side.

"Hello Zoid warrior. We have come for that Zoid you're piloting. Hand it over or die!" He gave Sasha a cold stare with his crimson eyes like pools of blood. He had medium length hair of matching color with short bangs in the front. His pale skin showed bright on the video screen as he spoke again. "Well what are you waiting for kid!?"

"Shut up and show your face." Sasha looked around for the enemy. A warning siren rang as the enemy emerged from the forest. Two Lightning Sykes and a black Geno Saurer stood before him. "Geno Saurer....max speed 260km/h. I can dust him but the Sykes have me by 10km/h. Damn! Mercurius run!" Mercurius roared loud and pounced on the Geno Saurer. "What are you doing!? RUN!" The Liger struck hard and fast but was halted by the Sykes cannon fire. It jumped back and shook violently. "Come on buddy!"

"Fool!" The Geno Saurer fired its twin 120mm cannons. Mercurius evaded the blasts with ease and finally made a hasty retreat. "Get that Liger!" The Sykes chased after Sasha. _Run while you can fool!_

"Damn, still right up on us! Ok lets try fighting again." He yanked the controls back and stopped abruptly. The Sykes turned quickly to claim their prey. "Lets see you get around this! E.M.P. FLASH!" The blades upon the Ligers back stood as a giant bolt of electricity struck the two charging Sykes. They fell hard at Mercurius's feet. "Two down and AAAAAHHH!" Six more Lightning Sykes approached him from the rear. The surrounded him before he could react. "Well Liger it was nice knowing you." The liger roared loud and charged the Sykes in front of him. "CRAP! YOU REALLY ARE A WILD ZOID!" It leapt into the air and attacked with its strike laser claw attack. "Lets go!" The Sykes chased after him for another ten miles. He was lucky to elude them and their blasts before turning to attack once again. "Strike Laser Claw!" The five Sykes scurried out of the way. "We have to make it west to Zodos. Burn these losers!" Zodos was just a few more miles away. Sasha pushed the controls forward and activated Mercurius's thrusters. The Sykes surrounded him again and fired many rounds at the Liger. "Shit! They got us this time!" The Geno Saurer approached them and ordered the troops to cease fire. 

"What do you say now? Will you give us that Zoid or do you want me to use my charged particle cannon?" Minisura questioned. 

_Damn! I just got this Zoid and already I'm gonna lose him. _Sasha clinched his fists and reached hesitantly for the controls. Just as he was about to make his move a loud howl pierced the night sky. 

"What the hell!" They all directed there attention toward the mountain range. Minisura gulped hard in amazement at what he saw. There stood a sky blue and white Shadow Fox unit. "A Shadow Fox! You gotta be kidding me!" The Fox created a smoke screen around itself and fired its laser vulcan at the Sykes. They dropped quickly leaving only the Geno Saurer standing. "NO!" Minisura charged the particle cannon and fired at the Fox. It evaded easy and ran to Sasha's side. 

"Well well. Looks like we got you Shadow Knight scum!" The two Zoids forelimbs began to glow. "Oh ho! A double Strike Laser Claw attack. Well lets do it!" Shadow Fox darted toward the Geno Saurer and leapt high in the air. Mercurius followed close behind and the two Zoids struck Minisura and his Zoid down with their powerful strikes. 

"Damn you both! I will have my revenge." The Geno Saurer struggled to run away. "Enjoy that Zoid while you can, boy!" He disappeared into the forest. 

"Thank you, whoever you are." He opened the hatch and stood up in his cockpit. "Who are you friend?" The Shadow Fox turned its head toward the Liger. After a few quiet seconds the cockpit opened. "Oh!" Sasha smiled.

****Almost lost it there Sasha. Who is the mysterious Shadow Fox pilot and is his (or her)'s intentions good. Find out in Episode 4- Hyper Girl Boogie***** 

****


End file.
